A Valentine's To Remember
by Scuba Muffin
Summary: A Seto and Serenity Valentine's Day Oneshot. A lot of romance and fluff. Serenity plans a present for Seto, but gets a big surprise in return...


**Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Here is a Serenity and Seto one-shot. It is purely fluff and romance. I did take Seto out of character but I think it works. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

A Valentine's To Remember

Serenity sat at her desk in a daze. She had been staring out of her window for God knows how long and still had a lot of work that she could get done; she was just too distracted. Her dilemma? Valentine's day is tomorrow. She just couldn't figure out what to get the guy who has everything. It was always the same, his birthday (which she had to find out from Mokuba since Seto wouldn't tell her), Christmas (where he insisted he didn't want anything), and every other holiday she could think of that gave presents. He always told her he didn't want anything; he would say he has everything that he needs, caress her cheek then capture her mouth in a tender kiss.

She sighed as she turned her chair away from the window. She had Mokuba's present, he was the easiest; the littlest things would make him happy. She smiled as she thought of her present for him; it was different from anything she had ever gotten him. She couldn't wait to see him open it.

Serenity stared at her computer screen. What in the heck was she going to get Seto? Out of every guy she had to fall in love with, she had to fall in love with the one person who has everything. _Well I'm not going to get anymore work done_, she thought as she shut down her computer and gathered her things. She stood from the chair, straightening black dress slacks and white blouse before swinging her coat around her shoulders and slipping her arms in. She grabbed her Couch purse, a present from Mokuba on her birthday, and after checking to make sure she had everything, she headed out the door.

"Leaving so soon, Ms. Wheeler?" asked Lindsey her secretary.

"Yeah, I just can't concentrate and plus I need to go look for a Valentine's present for my boyfriend," she smiled.

"Well, good luck at finding a present," her secretary smiled, "and have a nice day Ms. Weeler."

"Thanks Lindsey, you too," she said and walked to the elevator doors.

Serenity walked out of the big glass office building, the big CeylaTech sign in the front of the building greeting her immediately. _Maybe I'll just walk around the mall a little bit, maybe then I'll get some ideas._ The mall wasn't too far from her office, so she decided to walk. She couldn't figure out why Seto preferred to ride around in his limo or his expensive cars rather than walk in the sun. On rainy days she can see why you would use a car, but on beautiful days like today; where the sun was shining brightly, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was perfect, walking was a perfect way to get around and still enjoy the weather.

She walked through the mall a little while later, still completely clueless as to what to get the great Seto Kaiba. She passed clothing stores, jewelry stores, a place to buy tools (as she passed she let out an unwomanly snort of laughter as she imagined Seto ever using hardware tools) and plenty of other stores that were absolutely no use to her. She turned down another isle and saw a store that could actually be of use to her. Maybe, just maybe she would find something in there to aide her in her search.

She smiled as she looked through the contents of the store, a plan for a Valentine's Day present for Seto.

She left the store an hour later, everything she needed in a big pink bag, which she knew she would have to hide as to not ruin the surprise. She walked back to her office and grabbed her car; a little blue Honda Civic Coupe, a present from Seto on her twenty-fourth birthday.

Less than fifteen minutes later she entered the gates of the Kaiba Mansion and drove her little Coupe up into the garage. She popped the trunk and retrieved the bag, then closing the trunk; she made her way to the door that led into the kitchen and peered carefully inside.

She quickly slid in when she saw that the coast was clear and rushed through the foyer, up the stairs, and down the hall where she shared a room with Seto Kaiba. She peeked into the room and rushed in and quickly closed and locked the door when she saw no one.

She walked to the walk-in closet they shared and put the bag behind the rack of shoes and made sure it could not be seen. She walked out of the closet satisfied, _maybe I didn't have to stress over it after all. Now all I need to do is get him out of the room long enough to set everything up._

She reached the door and unlocked it, swinging it open, she jumped back and screamed.

"Jeez Seto! You scared the life out of me!" she put her hand over her heart, trying to still the rapid beats.

"I did nothing, you scared yourself," he smirked and reached for her hand to bring her toward him.

Her heart started in on a new rhythm of rapid beats.

"Now what were you doing in here with the door locked?" he asked in a low voice. She shivered and he drew her closer, his warmth encompassing her.

"I didn't realize it was locked," she lied.

"You're a terrible liar Serenity, your eyes give you away," he tilted her chin up and lingered just a few centimeters from her lips. He felt the soft brush as she moistened her lips with her tongue.

"Maybe you're just too perceptive," she breathed. He always did this to her, steal her breathe away and then kiss her until she felt faint.

"For my status, one must have a trained eye for liars," he brushed his lips against hers.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough what I was doing," she was trembling, she wanted to kiss him so badly, but she knew he loved to tease her.

"I will," he said and then to her everlasting joy, he kissed her; deep and longingly. She felt every thing he did not express in words in his kisses which to her, made them that much more precious.

Serenity gently felt Seto pull away, his left hand still fisted in her hair, his right hand pressing her against him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back before claiming her lips again.

Serenity woke the next morning, cuddled to Seto's side. This was her favorite part of the morning; waking up in his arms. It didn't happen very often, because of how early he always got up for work, but when it did, she felt like the whole world had stopped just to give them time to spend together.

She lay there, listening to the sound of his heart beat, her favorite sound in the world; the even thump, thump telling her that he was still asleep. She moved around a little in order to sit up, careful not to wake him; the dark blue silk sheets slipping off as she moved. His arms tightened around her pressing her into his side, but with careful maneuvering she was able to sit up enough to look down at his sleeping face. She never understood how a person can look so innocent in their sleep and then wake up to become a fiery dragon with eyes like vibrant blue steel.

She smiled and lifted her hand to his cheek, tracing her thumb along his jaw and up to his lips, her eyes following the movement.

She felt his hand rub her back gently and knew he was awake. She watched his eyes open to reveal intensely blue eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she smiled and kissed him gently.

"Hm," he said in response, but pulled her down roughly to meet her lips again.

"Seto! Serenity! Get up!"

"We are up, we just haven't gotten out of bed yet," Serenity pouted as Mokuba jumped into bed with them.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He smiled and hugged Serenity.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you to Moki," she smiled and hugged him tight.

"I've got a present for you!" he smiled excitedly.

"You do? I have one for you too, so let me go get it real quick," she jumped off the bed and adjusted her sleeper set; a black racer back tank with three snaps in the front and a small pocket and drawstring shorts with an elastic waist from Victoria Secret.

"Sounds good to me," he said and made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed facing his big brother.

"Hey kiddo, don't I get a good morning?"

"Good morning, Seto," he smiled and gave his brother a hug.

"Aw, aren't you two just so cute," Serenity laughed as she hopped up onto the bed with the two small presents. Seto pinched the under side of her leg and she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Okay, Moki, this present goes first," she handed him a perfectly square present wrapped in red and pink Valentine 's Day wrapping, "and you can't open this present until you are done with the first present. Okay?"

Paper went flying as he shredded the wrapping to get to the present. "What is it?" he asked as he turned the square box over and over, the little metal ball rolling around.

"It is a maze box, you have to get the ball through the maze and to the end," she showed him the little lever where the ball would go into and the switch pushed up to open the little door, "to open the door, as soon as you do that, and read the note inside, you get to open your other present."

Seto laughed, "That is quite clever Serenity, making him work toward his present like that."

"Oh, that's not the only obstacle," she whispered in his ear. She heard the metal ball hitting the sides and then the loud click of the switch releasing the door.

"That is totally not fair! It took me like an hour to figure that out!" she couldn't believe he got it that fast.

"What is the paper inside for?" he asked as he unfolded the small piece of paper that was in the small compartment in the middle of the box.

"They are the directions for your second present, so open that one now," she said and handed him a rectangular, thin present wrapped in the same paper.

The paper was gone in seconds and the white box opened quickly. Mokuba turned the box upside down and out slipped a little wooden…book?

"What is this?" Mokuba asked as he flipped it over and over.

"The second obstacle, you have to open this to find out where to find your present," she smiled.

"Where did you come up with this?" asked Seto as he sat up all way and propped himself up against the head board.

"My secretary was looking through this magazine and when she was done she said I should take a look. I did and found some pretty cool stuff in it," she heard Mokuba tapping the wooden book on his hand, "like the puzzle book."

"Yes!" Mokuba exclaimed as something in the wooden puzzle box clicked and what looked like the stem of the book popped open to reveal a little drawer; a slip of paper falling out as well. "Not another puzzle thing! Don't you think I've gone through enough Serenity," he whined.

"Read it Mokuba and you'll see," she smiled and leaned back against Seto; his arms wrapping around her and pulling her against his chest. He dropped a kiss to the exposed part of her shoulder and lay his head against hers.

"Your closet?"

"Mmmhmm, go in and you'll see it," she smiled as he jumped off the bed and walked to the little hall off the room where the bathroom and closet were.

"What is it?" Seto asked as he nuzzled her neck, the stubble on his chin scratching her skin and making it tingle.

"A big bag of his favorite candy," she said and moved her head to the side.

"You know Mokuba has a sugar limit," he said as he kissed her neck lightly, a shiver running through her body at each touch of his lips to her skin.

"Oh please, he's a kid, and kids need candy," she laughed as he bit her shoulder lightly.

"Oh my gosh, Serenity! This is the best thing ever! Mini Snickers are my favorite!" he hugged the big bag to his chest.

"I'm glad you like it Mokuba, I had a lot of fun putting your present together."

"Let me go get your present," he said excitedly and ran out of the room.

Serenity sighed as Seto hugged her closer, her body pressing against his as he paid close attention to her neck. She turned her head and was immediately caught up in a kiss. He kissed her roughly and longingly, both of them wanting more. They wouldn't get their wish though, since Mokuba walked in the door.

"Do you guys always have to suck face?" he asked with his head poked in the door.

"Sorry, Mokuba," she laughed, and giving Seto one last quick peck on the lips she settled against him to wait for Mokuba's present.

"Ready Serenity?"

"Bring it on," she smiled.

"Ok, Thomas, you can bring it in now," he said and opened the door all the way.

Serenity gasped as Mokuba's security guard walked in hidden behind a huge brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck.

"Holy cow!"

"It's not a cow, Serenity, it's a bear," Mokuba laughed.

"I see that," she was released from Seto's arms and slid off the bed and walked over to the bear as Thomas put it near the bed. "It's a big bear…a huge bear." She heard the door click as Thomas left the room.

"Do you like it? I know you like stuffed animals and I wanted to get you a giant one. It's bigger than me Serenity, see?" he walked next to the bear and sure enough, the bear was a couple inches taller and quite a bit bigger than the ten year old.

"I love it Mokuba," she said as she petted the bear's nose.

"Great! I knew you would!" he walked up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, it's the best present ever," she hugged him tight.

"Your welcome, thanks for the candy, Seto never lets me get candy."

"I know, that's why it was the perfect gift," she let go. "Now what are we doing today?"

"I told Mokuba he could figure out what we are doing," Seto said as he slipped from the bed. He was dressed in dark blue sweat pants with no shirt.

"I want to watch movies and just lounge around," he stated simply.

"That sounds perfect," Serenity agreed.

"If we must," Seto sighed and Serenity hit him.

"Go and take a shower and then get dressed back in you pajamas and we'll break out the movies," Serenity said as she shooed him out of the room.

She turned to Seto, "I'm going to go take a shower," and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'll help," he smirked and followed after her.

"Oh no you won't, you come in with me and we won't be getting out anytime soon," she held him away as he tried to grab for her.

"No, it will go faster since I will wash you and you can wash me," he smirked evilly and pushing her arms away grabbed her waist and pulled her body quickly to him, smothering her retort in a searing kiss and leading her backwards into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Serenity walked out of the bathroom in a complete daze. _I should take showers with him more often_, she thought as she walked into the closet and pulled on a pair of dark green pajama pants and matching tank top. Seto came in a little while after she was done and she made him get dressed in another pair of dark blue sweat pants and a white shirt. After getting chastised from Mokuba about taking so long to get ready, they took their breakfast 'to go' from the cook; which consisted of pancakes smothered in syrup, scrambled eggs and toast for Mokuba and waffles, scrambled eggs and toast for Seto and Serenity, and went into the large TV room to start the movies.

By the time they were done watching all the movies that Mokuba had picked out, it was well into the afternoon.

Serenity stretched, "Wow, I think that was enough movies to last me a lifetime."

"If we do something like this again, I'm working and not coming home until it's night time," Seto said in a none too happy voice. He didn't like movies and thought they were a waste of his time.

"Oh come on Seto, movies are fun," Serenity nudged him. She didn't want Mokuba to feel bad for making them watch all the movies. "Now what are we going to do? I think it's time for lunch."

"I'll go have Lily make us lunch," Mokuba got up off the floor where he had been sitting during the movies and walked out of the room.

"Good, he's gone," Seto smirked and as Serenity was turning around, probably to scold him, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down so she was laying under him on the couch.

Serenity let out a little 'eep' before her mouth was claimed and she was brought into a mind shattering kiss. It took a moment for the surprise to wear off, but when it did, she responded in kind, her tongue meeting his eliciting a low growl from him. Serenity's hands buried themselves in Seto's hair, effectively keeping him from moving his head back; not that he was going to in the first place. Her body shivered as his hands went under her shirt to lightly caress the sides of her waist and move to her lower back, pulling her against him as if they weren't close enough as it was. Serenity couldn't help but wonder why he was being so affectionate, in no way was she complaining, I mean come on, why would you complain when someone you love pretty much devours you every chance he gets. Nope, no complaints, though this was new since she was so used to the cold Seto.

Just as the kiss was getting more heated, Seto pulled away and sat them both up, fixing her shirt. She looked at him wondering why he had stopped and was about to say something when the door opened and Mokuba came in with a tray in his hands.

"Lily made us soup and sandwiches, when I walked in the soup was already done and she was just finishing the sandwiches," Mokuba said as he put the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"It looks good," Serenity said and reached for a bowl, her hands shaking. She was still pretty worked up from the kiss and was trying to will her body to calm down.

Seto just smirked as he reached for a bowl as well. He loved seeing her worked up, and hopefully, if everything went according to plan, she would be even more worked up tonight.

They ate in relative silence, Serenity still trying to calm down, Seto thinking of some work he had to do tomorrow and of what was to happen that night, and Mokuba thinking about what he wanted to next; it wasn't often that his brother was home and he wanted to make the most of it.

Just as they finished and were setting everything back on the tray, one of the servants walked in and took it away. Serenity wondered if they stood in the doorway and peeked in every so often to see when they needed to bring or retrieve things. Even after living in the Kaiba Mansion she still wasn't used to the servants popping up just at the right time. It sort of creeped her out but she didn't say anything.

"What are we going to do now? I hate to say this but I'm tired of lounging around," Serenity said and to emphasize her words, she stood up and stretched. She was feeling a little cramped from laying on Seto on the couch. Though it was comfortable, it didn't a lot for much in the way of spreading out.

"We could go swimming?" Mokuba suggested.

"You and Serenity can swim, I'll sit out and watch," Seto stood as well.

"That's no fun! At least get into your suit," Serenity complained.

"Fine, but I'm not going in," Seto stated simply.

"Spoil Sport," Serenity muttered as she walked past him. She had to dodge his arms as he made a grab for her and ran to the room she shared with him.

Serenity and Seto arrived at the pool house ten minutes later, Mokuba was already in the pool and swimming around.

"You guys take too long," Mokuba complained as he swam to the side that Seto and Serenity were putting their stuff down.

"Sorry Mokuba, we got a little…caught up," Seto smirked so only Serenity could see it.

Serenity blushed; she had run to the room and straight for the closet, where her bikini was. She wanted to hurry and get it on before Seto came into the room because she knew he would get her back or that little comment. As innocent as it was, she knew he would want pay back for it; he was Seto Kaiba after all. She had just gotten her green bikini bottoms on and was fiddling with the ties on her top when she was turned around quickly and was immediately pressed against a hard body and then backed up against one of the walls that didn't have anything on it. Her lips were captured roughly and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Her body reacted immediately, pressing harder against him, her hands buried in his hair keeping his head in place so that he couldn't pull away like he always did.

It always happened like this, humorous enough, this was her punishment, and he used it to his advantage too. He would kiss her and touch her until she thought for sure that he was just going to throw her on his bed and have his way with her, but that never happened, he always stopped; leaving her sexually frustrated. The one time they had gotten close, he had said that he wouldn't do that too her and that he didn't feel right having sex until marriage. Which she thought what sort of funny since there was no way that Seto was going to ask her to marry him, she just didn't think that he was ready for that kind of commitment; he was still the cold, business first fun later, Seto Kaiba and she was fine with that. The time they spent together was precious to her and if they weren't going to get married, then so be it, she loved him and for her that was enough.

Seto had thoroughly kissed her, tasting every part of her neck, collar bone and even paying attention to her bare chest. She had been seriously disappointed when he had stopped. He told her that they needed to get dressed and meet Mokuba and though she knew it was true, she hated it when he left her like that. They both hurriedly finished dressing and then went out to the pool house.

Now she was having races with Mokuba, though her movements were more relaxed while the little Kaiba was swimming all out trying to beat her.

"Come on Serenity, it's no fun winning unless the other person really tries," Mokuba complained.

"Sorry Mokuba, how about we play something else?" she suggested.

"Wanna play volleyball?" he pointed to the net that stood on the edges of the pool.

"Now that I will play," she smiled as he swam to the edge and climbed up.

Serenity could feel Seto watching her and decided to play with him a little. She ducked into the water and swam to the stairs, rising out of the water slowly, she brushed her hair back with her hands, smoothing it down but making sure it was still very wet. She ran her hands along her neck and began to brush the water off her arms as she walked over to where Seto lay on his sun chair. She stopped once she was standing next to it and began to brush off the water from her legs, then grabbing a towel.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I'm not in the mood for a swim," he said, his eyes running over her body.

She tossed the towel back onto her chair, "Are you sure about that," she smirked and pulled her hair over her left shoulder, it was still very wet.

"Serenity, I will not tolerate such actions," he knew what she was going to do and he was returning to the same old Kaiba.

Serenity just smiled, and leaning over, rung her hair out over his chest. Before she even realized he had gotten out of the chair, she was under water with his arms holding her. They swam to the top and she breathed in deeply, "Whoa," she coughed.

"I told you I would not tolerate such things."

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed and splashed him with water. He was about to retaliate when both of them were drenched by a big splash, caused by someone jumping into the pool.

"Cool, now Seto can play with us," Mokuba said as he came to the surface.

"Yup, so it's you two against me," Serenity replied then ducked underwater and swam to her side of the net.

"Are you sure about that Serenity?" Mokuba asked as she popped up on the other side.

"Totally, this way both of you will have a chance," she laughed and grabbed the volleyball that was sitting on the side of the pool next to the net.

"Oh come on, we aren't that bad," Mokuba complained.

"We'll see, you guys can serve," she tossed the ball over and Seto caught it.

"Who says you're any good?" Seto asked as he spiked the ball over to her.

"I played volleyball in high school," she commented and bunted it over to Mokuba.

By the time they were tired of playing in the pool it was almost evening. They all got out and went to their respective rooms to take showers.

Seto gave Serenity first dibs on the shower but she wasn't in the shower maybe two minutes before the door slid open and he joined her saying he didn't want to wait anymore then began helping her shampoo her hair.

A good half an hour later, Seto and Serenity met Mokuba downstairs for dinner. Their dinner consisted of Fettuccine Alfredo and buttery breadsticks as well as red wine for Serenity and Seto and root beer for Mokuba. They ate in relative silence, Seto going over his plans, making sure everything was flawless, Serenity trying to find a way to keep Seto out of the room long enough for her to get everything ready and Mokuba wondering what Serenity was going to think about his big brother's present.

Their dessert was more eventful, a big chocolate banana sundae for Mokuba and smaller sundaes for Seto and Serenity. They laughed and joked about the pool volleyball game and how Serenity whipped them. Seto stayed quiet during Mokuba and Serenity's jokes, which were sometimes about him, and being Seto Kaiba, he didn't like insults.

By the time they were done with dessert Seto said it was time for Mokuba to go to bed. He groaned about it but eventually went.

"Seto, could you wait down here for like ten minutes?" Serenity asked.

"Depends," he smirked.

"Oh, come on," she pouted.

"Fine, ten minutes exactly," he said and she smiled and ran up to their room.

Serenity knew exactly how everything was going to go, she had it all planned out. She would go up, put the candles around the bedroom and get into the lingerie she bought at Victoria Secret.

First she went into the closet and dug out the bag, unwrapping the white nylon baby doll outfit with laced straps, the white thong and the white push-up bra. She laid them out on the bed and quickly undressed. She slipped on the revealing outfit quickly but carefully. The bodice was ruffled so it somewhat hid the white push-up bra underneath. The bottom of the bodice had a strip of lace running across the mid-section and caused the ripples in the bodice to smooth out as the cloth continued just past her butt. Looking in the mirror really quick, she adjusted the sheer top so it sat perfectly and let her hair down to gracefully fall down her back. Very pleased with the image in the mirror, she went back to the bag and pulled out a white silk robe to go over her ensemble.

She went about setting candles around the room, lighting them as she went. Just as she lit the last candle and put it in place, the bedroom door opened and Seto walked in.

Her heart began to race, she wondered if everything was going to go according to plan.

She turned to face him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Seto," she smiled.

He walked quickly toward her and pulled her to him, "Mine," he whispered gruffly before he captured her mouth roughly; her body tingling everywhere he touched her.

She whimpered when he pulled back before she could respond. He leaned a little away and slowly undid the sash, sliding the silk robe down her shoulders to pool on the floor. She watched as his blue eyes got noticeably darker.

"I'm sorry Serenity, but your present greatly out does mine," he said gruffly as he ran his hands over the material, feeling her shiver under his touch.

"What do you mean," she whispered. She hadn't even gotten to ask about maybe him going back on his little sex ideal.

"Well, you have already made the romantic setting and you are already wearing white, there isn't much for me to surprise you with," he said softly.

She still didn't understand what he was getting at.

Kaiba just smirked, and pulled away from her completely before reaching into his pocket and bringing out a small, black, velvet box. He watched as her hand went up to her mouth.

He slowly opened the box and Serenity gasped. Nestled in between the cushion was a Tiffany's round-brilliant diamond on a band of channel-set square-cut stones, inlaid in brilliant platinum.

He pulled the ring out of the box, placing it next to the candle, "Serenity, will you marry me?"

Serenity couldn't keep the tears from coming, "Yes," she breathed out. She watched as he took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Now no one can say I'm not romantic," he smirked and she laughed.

"Seto, you have no idea how much this means to me," she whispered, staring at the ring that now adorned her finger.

"You tell me all the time that you love me, but I have never said it back. This is so that you know that I do love you."

Serenity couldn't take anymore. She took the step that divided them and was immediately swept up into an earth shattering kiss. She opened her mouth immediately to allow his tongue entrance and sighed as he explored. She couldn't believe it, she didn't know if this was reality or a dream. If it was a dream she would surely cry when she woke up. She would never be able to dream up something like this though.

She barely felt Seto lift her smoothly into his arms and walk over to the bed and after laying her down, he climbed in himself.

Seto kissed his way down her jaw to her ear, "You know how I said I didn't want to have sex until marriage?" he whispered.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Well, I lied," he smirked, raising his head to look at her.

"Good," she smiled and pulled his head down to meet her.

The next morning Serenity woke up cuddled to Seto's side, his arm holding her tightly against him. She looked at the ring on her finger, her hand resting on his chest.

"Mrs. Seto Kaiba," she thought before cuddling closer to her fiancé and drifting back to sleep.


End file.
